


[Podfic of] Sunday Best, by brooklinegirl

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Frank wears panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sunday Best, by brooklinegirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunday Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312211) by [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7kljobw7wkyyxk1/01_Sunday_Best.m4b) ** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5r6qr9xqve6dbi9/01_Sunday_Best.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday to my darling brooklinegirl. ILU honey! I know I'm a day late, but hopefully not a dollar short. I tried so hard to get this done on your b-day, but the fates conspired against me this week. Sorry, honey. <3
> 
> Oh, Sunday Best. This is one of my favorite stories. It seems so simple, and yet. And yet: Frank in little hot pink panties and Gerard absolutely unable to control his utter fascination with them, and Frank in them. It's pretty much the greatest thing ever. I love that what Gerard finds most hot is the genderfuckery and the way punk-ass Frank wears them under his ratty jeans while writhing around onstage. ♥ And oh god the sex scene is so ridiculously hot that I can't even TAKE it. I chose this story to podfic because I love it, and then when I went to actually read it, I was kind of astounded anew by how motherfucking DIRTY it really is. I mean, considering the author, I shouldn't have been SURPRISED, but things just seem so much dirtier when they're read out loud, somehow.
> 
> Anyway, have a disclaimer: I just got a new mic, and this is the first official podfic I've made with it, and I'm still learning how to make it sound good. So sound quality might not be as awesome as it could be. /o\ But it was made with much love, and hopefully that's what matters. :D? I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Huge thanks to swiiftly for making the awesome cover art you see here! <3)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/52772.html).


End file.
